Algophile
by Blu Rose
Summary: Gigxgirl!Revya. Pain is love...love is pain... The two go together as well as Life and Death. ...But let's face it, it's the pain part that Gig loves the most.


**It's been so long since I last made a Soul Nomad fic, but when I learned that Gig and female Revya were downloadable characters in Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice, I just couldn't resist. I'm not sure if I got Gig's character correct. It's been so long since I last touched Soul Nomad... I hope this fic suits all you GigxRev lovers.**

_Disclaimer: Blu Rose does not own Gig, Revya, or any of the characters from Soul Nomad & the World Eaters. She only owns this fic._

_WARNING: There is sexually-inflicted pain in this fic. Nothing too graphic, but it may be a bit...lime-ish to certain people._

**X-X-X**

**Algophile** - _(Noun) A person who receives pleasure in causing pain or receiving pain._

Pain is love. Love is pain. That was Gig's view on the entire _"love"_ thing. Love and pain went hand in hand as easily as Life and Death...but the Master of Death simply loved the pain part.

_"AAAAHHH!!!"_

_"Keep quiet, would you? Bite down on your tongue or something!"_

When the World Eaters were still in his control, he loved nothing more than the sight of people in pain. Their looks of utter _horror _on their faces when their homes were destroyed before their eyes, the wonderful _screams _they made before they took their last breaths, the _glorious mountains of corpses_ and the smell of their freshly spilled _blood_. It was such a rush--such a turn-on!

_"Nn...! Mm...! Aaahh!!"_

_"Don't __**make**__ me gag you."_

When he had been sealed into that red-haired kid and fused with her soul, courtesy of Virtu-bitch, he was lucky that the kid and her mixed group of friends attracted all sorts of trouble. Even if it wasn't _him_ doing the fighting, every enemy the kid slashed, decapitated, impaled, and killed was enough to make his blood rush--or rather, the kid's blood. And even better, when the kid allowed him to take over momentarily to deal a killer final attack, those were his few chances to spill some blood himself and not have to feel it through the kid. It was like remembering his bloody past, and he had looked forward to every time they stepped into battle.

Even now, after being reborn, he loved to cause pain...

"Aaahhh!! Gi... Gig...! Why...?" Revya moaned as she laid down on the bed. There was something carved into the flesh of her exposed stomach, but what it said was unknown because of all the blood on her stomach.

"Shut up! You wanted me to show you my love, right...?" Gig lowered himself down onto Revya's body to lick the blood from slices he had made on her taut stomach. She shook uncontrollably, her cheeks flushed, and--if he didn't know better--she was getting _wet_ between the legs.

"Gig...!"

"Didn't I tell you to _shut up_? I'm trying to get in the mood here!" He raised the dagger and proceeded to cut her skin again. With every bloody letter he wrote into her stomach, she shook and kicked and even tried to knock him off of her legs. It took what little patience Gig had--and was it little!--to resist the urge to slit her throat (or at least knock her out). Because where would the fun be if she wasn't even reacting?

Once he was done with the writing and finished off licking the blood off of her stomach--which Gig was now _sure_ turned her on because he was fairly certain that he could see a wet spot on her pants, he stroked her cheek with the dagger in his hand and gave a crooked smile, allowing the redhead to see some of his sharp teeth. "What's with the tears?" He asked smoothly. "I'm just showing you my love. That's what you wanted, right?"

"This...isn't how you show love...!" She breathed out, wincing in pain as his fingers slowly traced the fresh wounds on her stomach.

"Pain _is_ love, toots. And you better get used to it if you wanna be..." He finished off tracing the words, digging his finger in at the end of the 'L'. His smirk widened as Revya flinched in pain. "_Gig's girl_... And the best part is that with some healing magic, we can do this as many times as we'd like."

"...But there are certain requirements in order to become _Revya's man_," the red-haired World Eater spoke in a breathy voice--her best attempt at sounding attractive.

"Oh? And what is that?"

In a flash, she somehow managed to take the dagger from his hand and stabbed him in the side with it, just above his hip. "You have to be able to get used to pain, too."

Despite the pain in his side, Gig smiled viciously. If it was a normal person who was staring at him, they would be freaked out. But this was Revya and she had grown used to such frightening looks. "Is that so? I guess more of me rubbed off on _you_ than you thought..." He held onto her hand and pulled the dagger out. "Then what're we waitin' for? Let the fun begin!"

**X-X-X**

**That's it. I hope you guys will enjoy this fic, because this is definitely...**_**different**_** from anything I've ever written before. I hope you will review!**


End file.
